


Easy to Ignore

by SweetIllusions



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know I have other works, I need more fluff in my life, I'm gonna write them now, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor fluff, My First One Piece Fic, Short One Shot, bye, everyone does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIllusions/pseuds/SweetIllusions
Summary: Brian feels lonely and misplaced, but not for long...
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Easy to Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> 2 long works to update, 1 unfinished one-shot on the making, 1 "abandoned" series (not really, just running out of ideas), and what do I do??  
> Another work, completely different from the ones I already have...  
> When will I learn?? Seriously...
> 
> Well, I'm having a series of hard moments, my feelings are a freaking mess, so bear with me one more time, this is worth your time... Everyone needs some fluff in their lives this year, consider this my contribution! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, (virtual/long distance) hugs, I'm accepting all these!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Brian slowly retreated to the garden, hearing the voices and the laughs getting lower and lower and his thoughts getting louder and louder... He searched for his pack of cigarettes and lighter inside his pockets and light up the smoke, noticing he only had 2 left, making a mental note to get some more when no one was in the room.

He got lost in his mind, feeling misplaced during this get alongs was something common to him and he didn’t complain anymore, he knew that he just needed to leave everyone to have a good time and not to bore them so he always ended up alone in the backyard for a few hours until something happened inside that needed his attention.

This time Roger had his eyes opened, he saw the moment Brian went silent within the loud conversation and slowly slipped himself away from their room. He gave his friend a couple of minutes to adjust, it was really cold outside, then he grabbed a couple of coats from the hanger behind the door, a beer and went behind him...

“Playing hide and seek? I found you, it’s your turn now...” Roger said, finding Brian in the darkest spot.

Brian tried to hide his cigar, but decided otherwise would be better, it was Roger anyways... he already hid his feelings for the man, why to build up another secret?

“I just needed to have a smoke, didn’t want to bother anyone...” he quietly said.

“Oh, spare me from the lies... Freddie and I have been smoking all day long, you wouldn’t be bothering anyone...” Roger said, giving him the beer and the coat. “And since when do you smoke, you fucking hypocrite? You fought with me every single day since we met because of this thing...” he said sounding a lot more serious , not really mad at his friend, just a little worried.

“Guess the recording is taking a tool on me... Felt an urge a couple of weeks ago, and now I have to have a smoke every time I feel...” Brian interrupts himself before saying more than he wants.

“What? How are you feeling?” Roger asks, getting his own coat on and taking a sip of his beer.

“It’s nothing, really...” Brian whispers, feeling a lump fill his throat dangerously, looking down because looking at Rogers’s bright blue eyes now would be too much for his poor soul.

“Oh, cut the bullshit. We’ve known each other since fucking forever, you can tell me anything, I hope you know that!” Roger exclaimed.

“I know, you know I trust you with my life. It’s just that... I don’t know. Somethings can’t be explained, you know? Somethings are meant to be kept inside, I guess...” Brian said, hesitant.

“Try it, say whatever is on your mind, I got you...” Roger tried to help, fearing his friend would just shove him away and bottle his feelings, but willing to make things better.

“It’s just... I don’t belong, you know? I don’t fit here with you guys, I’m only good for Queen, and God knows for how long...” Brian said, using all his strength to avoid crying his heart out. “You and Freddie were born to shine, two of the brightest personalities I’ve ever met, even Deacy is approachable when he is not cross with me, but I’m not like that...” he continued. “I’m easy to forget, easy to ignore...” He finished his cigarette with a couple of drags, inhaling deep the wooden scent. Brian didn’t realize he had a couple of tears running down his face, but he cleaned them instinctively before looking up at his friend. (He probably thinks I’m pathetic now, great...) he thought, cursing his own feelings.

“All lies. Really. You’re not that easy to forget, I’m proof of that...” They make eye contact for a brief second, just enough for Brian to understand what he just heard.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked, shyly. Trying to take more from that subtle confession, and afraid of ruining everything. 

"It means I like you... Scratch that, I love you, I care about you, you're not fucking invisible or something, I see you, and I like what I see a real fucking lot, more than I'd like to admit since it's foolish and you don't feel the same..." Roger said, lowering his voice gradually until it was a mere whisper, cheeks burning hot and red. 

"Wait, what??" Brian was shocked, he couldn't believe those words... "Wait, what made you think I don't feel the same, cause you're dead wrong..." he asked, feeling all the drunkenness be washed out of his body, dumbfounded with the lightning strike of emotions.

"So in resume, we are two idiots that like wasting their precious time suffering for nothing, good to know..." Roger grinned at Brian, getting close to him in a way that he dreamed of doing several times over the last 4 years. 

"Yeah, I think we are, two idiots in love…” Brian smiles, feeling the shorter man getting closer, Roger’s arms around Brian’s waist, it was intimate and soft, more than he ever dreamed that would be. “With a lot to catch up on." Brian continued, suddenly feeling that fear of rejection he felt his whole life die inside of him. Roger’s scent got closer, it was a mix of the same wooden scent of his cigars with a fresh aftershave, perfectly mixed. 

“Can I kiss you?” Roger asked, not for a second breaking the eye contact since he told his truth. It was important for him to make it as perfect as all his dreams had been.

“Please, do!” 

It was better. Better than everything both of them had ever dreamed about. Suddenly, all those nights lying awake thinking about what their roommate kiss would be paid off, the cold night and the darkness of the garden were a perfect shield from their friend’s eyes and gave a different touch for their special moment. 

Many minutes later, when hands have started going places they had never been, Roger tried to break the kiss.

“Bri…” he said, or tried too, with Brian’s lips still eager for his taste.

“Just one more, promise!” 

“You don’t think we should get rid of the visitors first?” Roger gave a step back, making enough space between them to not feel tempted to heat up their make-out session then and there. “I don’t know about you, but I believe we should kick them out as soon as possible…” Roger had a mischievous smile on his face, the kind of one Brian loved to see and that meant nice things would happen…

“You’re right, they overstayed their welcome anyways…” he said, loving the looks Roger gave him, and only just a bit afraid of what might happen from that moment forward, saving his fears inside his pockets again and following his boyfriend (they were boyfriends now, right?) inside their house to get rid of any distraction that could ruin their moment. 

And that was the end of the nights wide awake dreaming about each other, the end of the doubts, the end of wondering if telling their truth would ruin their friendship, the end of feeling left out, the end of making excuses and trying to make things work with other people… 

And it only took them four years...


End file.
